


Driver's Ed#1

by provencepuss



Series: Academy Days [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the first of a mini series 'Academy days'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's Ed#1

 

Sergeant Barry' Barrows and Sergeant Joe Hendriks exchanged smiles. Someone was in the men's room throwing up his last meal and the rest of his guts too by the sound of things.

Who is it this time?

The blond kid; what's his name?

Colby?

No, the other one.

 Hutchinson ?

Yes, that's the one. You know you can almost feel sorry for them, can't you?

I don't know; if they aren't capable of driving like that they are going to have to learn to take being the passenger.

Where did he learn to drive like that anyway?

Blaine says he did time in Nam .

They drive like that in the jungle?

Depends what you mean by the jungle. Oh yea, and he's Al Kauffman's nephew.

Oh right, like you said, he learned to drive in the jungle.

What about the blond kid?

He either learned to drive on a farm or in daddy's car on private roads.

Barrows looked at the score sheet in his hand. I'd go for the farm. Anything faster than a tractor and he's out of his depth.

Shame Starsky graduates this month  it would be fun to partner them.

No, they wouldn't last five minutes together!

 


End file.
